


Looking to the Future?

by RandomTypingMonkey



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Travel, doctor who - Freeform, missing a friend, running from responsibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTypingMonkey/pseuds/RandomTypingMonkey
Summary: Please feel free to comment - I'd be glad reading about your thoughts on this short story!
Kudos: 1





	Looking to the Future?

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment - I'd be glad reading about your thoughts on this short story!

Stumbling into the tiny room she shared with Jenny, Martha collapsed on her cot and tried her hardest to keep from bursting into tears. Jenny had been gone for six months. Four months and one week just over that time. She knew that sometimes, when you're running from something, there's one or two factors that can mean it's a risk. There was always a gamble or even a reason behind it.

She wasn't about this time, though. This time she'd been forced to run. This time it was about her.

If she had been smart enough, she would have run again. But Jenny had never been smarter. Jenny never had been able to see how to keep her safe.

Martha's tears didn't even start at the thought of what was about to happen. It started at the first few days, just some things happening at home. Sometimes they would stay up all night talking to each other until they were too tired to talk anymore. Sometimes they would run by the lake, or in the barn, or walk down to the market to watch the ducks run around. But then there were other things, things that had been hidden and kept for so long that Jenny had been able to see it happening.

Martha had always assumed that her relationship with Jenny was something about her being a coward, but she had to admit that she couldn't be that wrong. She wasn't coward material either; Jenny had changed that.

Jenny had been her first love. They had been friends when she was alive, but before that, they had been lovers. They had been the reason she had to run. Jenny had been the reason she had to survive.

Sometimes, when Martha thought of Jenny being dead, she would think of other times they had happened. Jenny had been the reason she had to stand up to the Doctor. Jenny had been the reason he had become a monster. Jenny had been the reason he had become the bad guy. Jenny had been the reason Jenny had become someone else. Jenny had been the reason Martha had to hide away.

Once Martha had thought things might get better with Jenny being dead, but then they had been apart. Now it would always be about Jenny, too, but more so about the Doctor and the things he had done to him to keep that part of him alive in the first place. Martha had thought about losing Jenny to the Time War. She had thought about her running, the adventures, saving those in the universe who needed saving.

Now, though. Now it was just a memory. Just a dream. Just a moment and then reality would come crashing down around her.

She forced herself to stand up again as hard as she could. She tried to focus on the important task at hand, all the work she had to do. But it was hard too. Sometimes she had to wonder whether Jenny hadn't thought of it at all before she began to run. After all, who was she to run without Jenny there to help her?

And then it hit her with a flash. It was as surprising as it all had been.

"I'm going to see the Doctor," she said to herself, looking at what looked like the TARDIS in the other room. It looked almost like a hologram, but had dark purple stains covering its body. The lights were off, but Martha could make out the shape of what looked like a small girl sleeping with her arms extended into the air. A small girl sleeping with her arms stretched out in front of her, her head resting on her girlfriend's arm and her face tilted toward them. A small girl sleeping with her arms outstretched toward the Doctor. "Go find this girl, Martha. She's about to meet the Doctor."

Martha's eyes moved over the room; she looked back at the small girl. Then she looked straight ahead. It was hard to concentrate on anything more important than that small girl sleeping in front of her. And when she looked at the Doctor, now, it suddenly felt as if something was wrong. She had been so sure that he wasn't coming back for her. After all, he knew about the whole thing from Jenny's perspective, yet that didn't change what he was doing.

Martha got up and walked over to the door, pausing to look at Jenny one last time, before she opened the door and left the room.

It was as if the entire room was in slow motion. A man in a grey suit, looking out to the city, was moving past the window into the backyard where the little girl slept. Climbing to her feet, she straightened her dress, checked herself over, and strode out of the room to get back to work.


End file.
